The Fathers Day Cards
by Bess
Summary: yet another return, I know, I know, my favorite storyline *complete*
1. Clara?

Here it is, a new fanfic from your favorite fanfic writer (as if) Psyche Danes. This one sort of resembles "The Winding Road to the Past," but it has some definite differences. Just so you know the entire fic is written. I just wanted some reviews because no one has reviewed any of my stories in AGES (hint* hint*). I mean, come on people, 4 reviews for 2 chapters of "Remember me, I remember you." Honestly! Anyway, I've got a few new ideas circling in my head, but I don't know how long it will be before I get them out there. REVIEW  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I own them? *Get back in the closet, Dean, you're not goin' anywhere.* (LOL, j/k)  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Year: 2010  
  
Rory and Dean Hart lay huddled around their tiny newborn, Lorelai "Leelee" Elizabeth Hart. Rory's index finger brushed her lips before coming to rest on first Leelee's and then Dean's nose. "I still can't believe I'm a mother," she whispered.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"We're the perfect family, Mommy, Daddy, and Baby, together forever. Nothing could ever tear us apart."  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Year: 2024  
  
"Leelee! Time to get up sweetie," Rory called to the girl laying spread eagle on the bed.  
  
"I don't think I'll go to school today," came the muffled response from the pillow.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure you want to miss your first day at Chilton. I'm sure the headmaster will be understanding." Rory had long ago learned that reverse psychology was the best way to get her daughter to do something, and mentioning Chilton had been a stroke of pure genius.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Leelee called from her bedroom off the kitchen. Grabbing her towel and Chilton uniform she raced for the bathroom door, but there was already someone in there. "Grandma! Hurry up, I have to take a shower!"  
  
"Sweetie, you took a shower last night," Rory told her as she walked past.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I'm just so excited." Leelee hadn't slept all week due to a caffeine high (thanks to a coffee drinking contest initiated by Lorelai) so Rory had been incredibly grateful when Leelee had finally passed out the night before. The teen was still a bit jittery, but Rory knew that would war off as soon as you could say Chilton Prep when Leelee saw Chilton Prep. Rory well remembered Lorelai's Quasimodo comment from her first day at Chilton, and while Leelee had seen Chilton before, she had only seen it socially, it had never, and would never, seem as intimidating as it would today.  
  
"Once you're dressed could you go next door and get Janlan, Lonny, and Junior?" Rory asked when she passed Leelee going in the opposite direction. "I promised Tristan I'd drive them to school since we're going to be there anyway."  
  
"Alright. I'll be right back," Leelee called as she ran out the door, her stiff, new plaid skirt flying out behind her. A few minutes later she returned with two boys and a girl all about her age, and all wearing Chilton Uniforms.  
  
"Hi kids," Rory called from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Rory," the taller of the two boys called in response. He had tousled red hair and deep blue eyes, a perfect match to his Chilton uniform. He had his arm around Leelee's shoulder.  
  
"Hola!" The girl was about Leelee's height with a thick mane of red hair, and she was literally bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Who gave Lonny coffee?" Rory wanted to know as she walked into the front hall.  
  
"Mom did." The other boy had blonde tousled hair and dark eyes—almost black. "Are we about ready to go? I have to talk to my biology teacher before school."  
  
"Yeah, Junior, just let me get my coat. Will you four meet me at the Jeep?"  
  
"Nope, they won't," said Lorelai coming in in a nice, clean suit. "We're taking my car."  
  
"Well, Mom, I wasn't aware you were joining us on today's rendez-vous."  
  
"I didn't do this the right way when it was you, so I'm going to make up for it with my lovely granddaughter."  
  
"Buy Headmaster Charleston isn't even there anymore. Headmaster Charleston isn't even alive anymore."  
  
"I know, but I want to make a good impression on someone at Chilton." Seeing her daughter about to say something she quickly added, "someone besides Max."  
  
"Oh, alright. I've got my coat, everyone into the van."  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Headmaster Medina will see you now," said the secretary as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.  
  
It took Lorelai a minute to respond. "D-d-did you say headmaster MEDINA?"  
  
"Yes, Max Medina, he's the headmaster."  
  
"Rory, sweetie," Lorelai said turning to her daughter, "why don't you and Leelee go in and I'll wait for you out here."  
  
"Mom, I believe it was you who said you wanted to make a good impression on someone at Chilton."  
  
"I believe I also said someone besides Max. I'll just stay right here and make friends with his secretary." She turned back to the elderly lady sitting at the desk. "So, you name is Edith is it?"  
  
"Mom, come on. If I'm going in then you're going in , and I have to go in, therefore, you have no choice."  
  
"Harvard did bad things to your brain."  
  
"Come on."  
  
The three women walked into the office to see the back of a 'twirly' chair. "Hello Lorelai," the man in the chair said as he turned to face the Gilmore Girls, "Rory, and you must be Leelee. Another Lorelai I presume."  
  
"Hello Max, long time no see." Lorelai said as she gave him a death glare.  
  
"Right back at you. Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you care to—"  
  
"—I'm married. To Luke. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be finishing my conversation with my new friend Edna."  
  
"Do you mean Edith?"  
  
"Whatever." Lorelai walked back out into the main office.  
  
"Ah, well, my wife wouldn't have been to pleased if she'd said yes." Max sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So, Rory, how's married life treating you?"  
  
"It's not."  
  
"It says here that your last name is Hart."  
  
"It is. I may be married, but I haven't seen my husband in 13 years." Rory turned to Leelee. "I'll pick you up after school, sweetie. Love you." She kissed her daughter's forehead and walked out to collect her mother and return to Stars Hollow.  
  
"Miss Hart, Chilton is about excellence. Few people in this world have what it takes to maintain that kind of excellence. Chilton may or may not be the best place for you, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. You can pick up your schedule from Ms. Marshall. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you." Leelee knew all about her grandmother's history with Max Medina. She knew about their dating. She knew about the time they were caught kissing in a classroom. She knew about their engagement. She knew about the end of their engagement. Most of all she knew that this man could be a great guy, he was just bitter when it came to Lorelai, and for a good reason.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
A large pile of binders, books, papers, and an assortment of pencils and pens came stumbling into the classroom on a pair of legs greatly resembling Leelee's. The pile toppled as the door closed, and Leelee (who had been the one carrying them) got down on her knees and began to pick them up. "Here, let me help." The tall red-head that Rory drove to school that morning was bending over picking up a pile of papers that flew across the room.  
  
"Janlan, you don't need to do that."  
  
"I want to help." Eventually they'd gotten everything up off the ground. Leelee left the pile by Janlan's desk and walked up to the teacher's desk.  
  
"I'm Leelee. I just transferred here." She was clearly nervous. She was biting her lip and her words came out at a barely there volume.  
  
"Hi, I'm—did you just say your name was Leelee?"  
  
"Yup, Leelee Hart, well Lorelai Hart really, but there are too many Lorelai's in my family, so most of us have nicknames."  
  
"Well, Leelee hart, I'm Miss Hart."  
  
"Cool, well, at least I'll be able to spell your name. On my last day of sixth grade I realized I'd been spelling my science teacher's name wrong ALL YEAR."  
  
"Well, it is quite a coincidence, isn't it. Well, why don't you sit behind Janlan. Are those his books?"  
  
"Oh, no, those are mine. Janlan just helped me pick them up."  
  
"You know Janlan?"  
  
"Janlan, Lonny, and Junior live next door. They're my best friends."  
  
"Oh, well, sit behind Janlan, and before I forget, here are the notes for this week," she said as she placed a big binder into Leelee's arms, "last week," another binder, "and the week before that," a final LARGE binder. "Chilton is tough, but you'll be caught up in no time."  
  
"Thanks Ms. Hart." Leelee took her seat behind Janlan and took careful notes for the rest of the period.  
  
As soon as the bell rang the class bolted out of the room, heading for their lockers, but Leelee was still packing her books.  
  
"Do you think you've got enough to carry?" asked Miss Hart when she realized Leelee was still there.  
  
Leelee giggled. "Yeah, well my mom warned me about the workload. She went to Chilton too. I've got about seven duffle bags waiting in my locker to stuff all these binders into."  
  
"Your Mom wouldn't be Rory Hart would she?" Miss Hart seemed unsure of this question, as if she shouldn't be asking it.  
  
"Yeah, actually, she is. Do you know her?"  
  
"I used to." Leelee got up and attempted to lift her pile of books. . . unsuccessfully. She fell back into her chair.  
  
"I guess I'll have to make two trips."  
  
"I can help."  
  
"Thanks. You know my Mom is picking me up if you want to say hi." Miss Hart and Leelee turned the corner to the hall with Leelee's locker to find Janlan talking to Rory. "Janlan, sweetie, could you open my locker?"  
  
"Of course." Rory turned to face her daughter.  
  
"Hi sweetie. How was school?" she asked as she gave Leelee a hug.  
  
"It was great!" Now that she had gotten rid of her heavy load of books, and more importantly now that she saw Chilton wasn't as scary as it once seemed, her coffee jitters were back. "Mom? When can we go to the diner? I haven't had caffeine in almost 24 hours. I NEED COFFEE!!"  
  
"24 hours? Didn't you have some after dinner last night?"  
  
"Nope, I conked out before I reached my dear friend 'Mr. Coffee.'"  
  
"You might want to get her to Luke's before she starts hyperventilating, Rory, I well remember what Gilmore's are like before they've had their daily dose of caffeine." The statement came from Miss Hart, still standing behind Leelee.  
  
"Oh, Mom, this is Miss Hart, she said she used to know you."  
  
"Rory appeared to stiffen when she heard the name and she tentatively asked, "Clara?"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
It's all written, I've just got to type it. More tonight or tomorrow. 


	2. OH

Wow, I got some really positive reviews out of you guys. Thanx. I was expecting some flames because it's practically the same story as "The Winding Road to the Past," but I didn't get any. Just so you know, yes, Lorelai and Luke are married. And if you don't know or you don't remember, Clara is Dean's little sister.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them, I'll return them someday. Maybe. (LOL j/k)  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"Yup, yup,yup." Clara, as it appeared her first name was, laughed profusely at this statement, and Rory groaned aloud.  
  
"No more 'Land Before Time,' I would have thought that obsession would have ended by now."  
  
"I'm just kidding. I wanted to see if it still drove you as crazy as it used to. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. You?"  
  
"Better than great! I'm engaged!"  
  
Leelee and Janlan watched in awe as their teacher and mother/girlfriend's mother jumped up and down and screamed. "Hey Mom? As much as I hate to break up all this excitement, what happened to getting coffee?"  
  
"Right." Rory paused for a second. "Ooh, ooh, I have an idea, Clara, can you join us for coffee at Luke's? I'll call Lane, Paris, and Tristan, Mom and Luke are guaranteed to be there, and we can sit and chat, it'll be like old times, only you weren't there in old times."  
  
"That would be great. I have to grab my coat and make a quick phone call, but I'll meet you at Luke's in about 45 minutes."  
  
"Alright, see you then."  
  
Rory, Janlan, and Leelee piled into the jeep where Lonny and Junior were already waiting. The ride home was fairly silent, the commotion didn't start until they were actually at Luke's.  
  
When they arrived at Luke's Lorelai, Paris, Tristan, Lane, and Henry were waiting with coffee, which was immediately gulped down by the teens and Rory.  
  
"Oh, wonderful step-father!" Rory called over to the counter.  
  
"Yes, dearest step-daughter?" Luke mocked.  
  
"We need coffee."  
  
"You have coffee."  
  
"Nu-uh, we finished it. By the way, Mom, someone's going to join us."  
  
"Who? Who?" Lorelai was jumping up and down and twirling around in circles. "Who-who-who-who-who-who?" she sang.  
  
"The kids English teacher."  
  
"And who might that be?"  
  
"Clara."  
  
"Clara . . ."  
  
"Sister-in-law." Leelee's coffee flew across the room, coating Kirk in a layer of steamy hot brown liquid mixed with spit.  
  
"She's my aunt!" This exclaimation caused everyone in the diner to turn and stare at Leelee. "Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, she's your aunt. She's your father's sister." At the mention of her husband Rory started to look sad, a definite difference from the sunshine- ey look she'd been sporting just seconds before.  
  
"Did you ask her if she knows where he is?" Tristan asked from the other side of the table.  
  
"No, I'll ask her later. It was just so great to see her again. Anyway, she's joining us for coffee in a few—"  
  
"—Hi Rory!" There was Clara coming in the door. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic leaving Hartford."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. You gave me enough time to calm Leelee down after she learned you were her aunt."  
  
"And you couldn't have calmed her down before she got to me?" Kirk called over from his seat at the counter, where he was still dripping with coffee.  
  
"Stop eavesdropping, job boy," Lorelai shouted to him using the nickname she'd come up with after seeing him go through job after job.  
  
The adults fell into easy conversation and talked about everything under the sun (with the exception of Dean's location) while the teens watched and talked among themselves.  
  
15 minutes later they'd gone through three pots of coffee and Lorelai was in the middle of begging her husband for more. A tall man with short brown hair slipped into the diner and stood by the door staring at his hands. Every now and then he would glance over at the table where Rory, Lorelai, and Clara were arguing over the best flavor of coffee. He cleared his throat and Clara looked up, but looked down again quickly, a guilty look on her face.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, looking up herself. "Oh." She stood up and walked over to the man. Sticking out her hand she whacked him upside the head once, twice, three times.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.  
  
"Once for leaving in general, once for leaving Rory, and once for leaving Leelee."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh, now go talk to your wife. I'm sure she has lots to say to you, considering she hasn't seen you in thirteen years." Lorelai shoved him over towards the table where Rory sat staring. Her jaw practically scraping the floor.  
  
"You might want to close your mouth. I doubt you want flies in there." He tried to joke, but it clearly wasn't getting him anywhere. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You are not seriously here." Rory finally managed to get her vocal chords working.  
  
"No, I'm just a skillfully done hologram."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"I thought it was the best thing to do."  
  
"Could you be a little more vague?"  
  
"Could we go somewhere else to talk about this? Somewhere private maybe?"  
  
"Hang on." Rory turned around to Leelee who had yet to notice the unknown man. "Honey, we're going to go."  
  
"I'll be right here."  
  
"No, sweetie, you need to come. This is important."  
  
"Alright. I'll go get our coats from upstairs." Leelee disappeared up the stairs behind the counter.  
  
"Who's that?" Rory hadn't realized Dean had walked up behind her, and she jumped at the sound of his voice. After not seeing him for so long he seemed so different to her, so foreign.  
  
"That was Leelee." She watched his face turn bright red with embarrassment at not recognizing his own daughter.  
  
"That was Leelee?" His face registered shock.  
  
"You do realize you've been gone for thirteen years, she's going to age a little in that time," Rory said sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's just that she looks so much like Lorelai, I figured she was Psyche or something."  
  
"Psyche is off at boarding school in New Hampshire."  
  
"New Hampshire?"  
  
"It's an all girls private school that will help her get into Yale."  
  
"Yale?"  
  
"Well, we're a very Ivy-League focused family."  
  
"And Leelee? Where does she want to go?"  
  
"Harvard, just like me. She's going to Chilton the same way I did."  
  
"Really. Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to speak with my sister." Dean walked over to Clara with his fists clenched. "So this is why you were so intent on getting me to come?"  
  
Clara was avoiding his eyes and trying to pretend he wasn't there, but when she saw Lane, Tristan, Paris, Henry, and Jess approaching him from behind with murder I their eyes she figured she should probably warn him. "You might want to turn around." He did, but they kept advancing, luckily Rory noticed before a fight broke out. She stepped between her husband and her friends.  
  
"Please don't injure him. After all, he's the father of my child, and my husband. . . technically." Her friends stopped and went back to what they'd been doing as Leelee came back down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. Cecile woke up while I was up there, so I rocked her back to sleep for Jess," she said as she handed Rory her coat.  
  
"No prob, babe. Come on, let's go." They started for the door, but halfway there Rory paused and turned to Dean, "are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah," and he headed out the door with them.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
More later. I have to do my homework now.  
  
By the way, Jess married a woman named Jennifer, they had a daughter named Cecile, then Jennifer died in a car accident.  
  
Paris and Tristan are married, they have three kids, Lonny, Junior, and Janlan, they're triplets.  
  
Lane and Henry are married, they don't have any kids.  
  
If there's anything else you want explained then put it in your review.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 2162

Here it is, the final chapter. I want to explain some things:  
  
Dean's last name isn't really Hart, or if it is I'm Psychic. I was lying in bed one night thinking about how Dean's last name has never been mentioned on the show, so I came up with my own last name for him. Now I see it on all sorts of fics. I just thought I'd let you know that it wasn't the actual last name.  
  
Psyche is Lorelai and Luke's daughter, or Rory's little sister.  
  
Aryosi. I read a review you wrote for a different fic, and in it you said that you had read a R/D fic that wasn't very good. You've reviewed a few of my fics and they weren't exactly flames, but they weren't particularly nice to us narcos. If it was my fic then I'm insulted.  
  
Now a special treat for all you Trory people. I'm writing a Trory story. I personally think it should turn out alright, but it won't be the best I've ever written simply because it's Trory, now on with "The Father's Day Cards."  
  
P.S.: do you think I own them?  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
The walk to the house was silent, but the air was tense with unanswered questions. When they arrived they went into the kitchen so Rory could make coffee.  
  
"You had coffee 15 minutes ago, Ror," Dean said as he took a seat at the table.  
  
"You don't know me at all, do you?"  
  
"No, I'm just not as used to the Gilmore eating, and more importantly coffee drinking, habits as I used to be."  
  
"Mom. Would you care to explain why you dragged me away from coffee and friends to coffee and a man I don't know?"  
  
"But you do know him, you just don't know you know him."  
  
"That made no sense whatsoever."  
  
"Well, you don't know him, but you should, but you don't because he hasn't been around."  
  
"Rory, could you just tell her already?" Dean asked taking a sip of the coffee Rory set in front of him. Leelee leaned in to take a sip of her own, but was quickly stopped by Rory.  
  
"No, wait, it may be okay when it's Kirk, but I'd rather not have a coffee coating," she paused to consider the possibility for a moment, "it would taste good though."  
  
"Mom, spit it out."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Leelee, this is . . . your dad."  
  
"MY WHAT!!!!!!!!?"  
  
"Your dad."  
  
"I heard you the first time, I'm just trying to comprehend that fact."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's true."  
  
"Where did he go? Where did you go?" she asked as she turned to face Dean.  
  
"Chicago."  
  
"You were in Chicago?" It was Rory's turn to be surprised. "But I searched Chicago-three times."  
  
"I didn't want to be found."  
  
Leelee wasn't really listening. She was curled up in a ball in the corner muttering, "this is not happening," over and over and over and over and over again.  
  
"Leelee, sweetie, we really need to talk about this," Rory said sitting down beside her daughter and rubbing her back.  
  
"Talk about what? He left. I'm the one who grew up without a dad. I had no one to make a Father's Day card for, or to take me fishing, or to do all that father-daughter stuff with."  
  
"Sweetie, you made those cards anyway. I still have them all. You can give them to your dad now if you'd like. And Grandpa tried taking you fishing and you decided you didn't like it when you saw him put the worm on the hook. I didn't grow up with a dad around. Do you want to give him the cards?" Leelee nodded silently. "They're in the shoe-box under my bed, just bring the entire box down here." Leelee nodded again and walked upstairs. Rory watched as Dean pulled a few pieces of paper from is wallet. "What are those?"  
  
"Well this," he said handing her a sheet of paper that had been folded into the size of Rory's thumbnail, "is the apology I wrote the two of you on the plane to Chicago. It explains everything. This," he said handing her a folded piece of construction paper completely coated in a layer of crayon, "is the first Father's Day card Leelee made me, and this," he pulled out a picture, "is the picture of the three of us that Lorelai took when Leelee was six months old."  
  
Rory's eyes filled with tears and threatened to spill over as her husband showered her his prized possessions. She pulled him into a long hug as Leelee came down the stairs with a shoebox. The three sat back down at the table. Leelee opened the shoebox and pulled out a large number of cards. As she handed them to Dean it was clear she was still crying, and as Dean looked through the pile of cards created with love he started to cry as well.  
  
The family sat in peace while Rory read the letter Dean had handed her. When she finished she looked over at her husband. "Oh, sweetie, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Leelee picked up the letter and read the last paragraph.  
  
*I don't really know why I'm doing this. Maybe I'm not ready for the commitment it takes to be a father, maybe I'm afraid to be a father. All I know is I need to go out into the world and find myself. Just remember, I love you two with all my heart.*  
  
The teenager walked to her father and gave him a hug. She didn't know him, but they wee related by blood, and he did have a pretty big part in bringing her into the world.  
  
The three stood hugging until the sun started to set, and then they settled down on the couch to watch a movie. They agreed that it should be a Mel Brookes movie, but that was all they agreed on. Rory wanted to watch "The Producers," but Leelee and Dean wanted to watch "Blazing Saddles." In the end they decided on "SpaceBalls."  
  
Dean and Leelee walked into the video store and then to Luke's for coffee and burgers. When they stepped into Luke's it looked like Luke was ready to put Dean in another headlock, but Lorelai stopped him just in time. "He's with Leelee, sweetie, it's fine."  
  
When they were all back at the couch they started the movie.  
  
"Once upon a time warp . . . in a galaxy very, very, very, very far away, there lived a ruthless race of beings known as SpaceBalls. . ." The three laughed the entire way through the movie. When Luke and Lorelai returned home from the diner they found the small family quoting the movie.  
  
"What's the matter Colonel Sandurz? Chicken?" Leelee exclaimed between fits of laughter. Meanwhile Rory and Dean were busy imitating Dark Helmet and Colonel Sandurz.  
  
"Why don't we take a five minute break?" Rory asked in the dizziest voice she could do.  
  
"Very good, sir," Dean said, doing a very poor job of holding back the laughter that was overtaking him.  
  
"Smoke if you got 'em." Rory collapsed into the couch.  
  
"Looks like somebody's having fun, Lorelai said as she walked into the living room.  
  
"You betcha!" called Leelee from the kitchen, where she was pouring herself a mug of coffee.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
five years later!!!!!  
  
The family fell into the swing of things and before anyone knew it five years had passed. Rory and Dean had renewed their vows and exactly one week later Rory had learned she was pregnant. . . again. This time around they had a little boy, Christopher "Chris" Richard Hart. Chris was two years old, and the most beautiful baby in the world. Leelee and Janlan were still together and the DuGrey triplets still lived next door (on major holidays). It was Christmas of Leelee's sophmore year at Harvard, and all of Stars Hollow was celebrating the season at Lorelai and Sookie's inn, the "Back Bough Inn." Lorelai had dragged Luke to a Christmas tree lot to get a HUGE tree for the inn. Janlan and Leelee were back for vacation, and they wouldn't leave each other alone.  
  
The party was in full swing when Lorelai announced that it was time to open presents. Everyone huddled around the tree. Stars Hollow (but mainly Lorelai) ripped through the pile of presents, smiling and laughing. When all the gifts had been opened Lorelai shouted "CAKE!" and started for the dining room.  
  
"Wait!" called Janlan. "I have one more gift to give." He walked over to Leelee. "Leelee, I've loved you since I met you, and that's a really long time. Just a glimpse of your face makes me smile. I can't imagine not seeing you every day. Lorelai Elizabeth Hart, will you marry me?" he asked, handing her a small velvet box.  
  
"Yes, of course." She pulled him into a kiss and then a hug.  
  
"Don't say yes until you've seen the ring, babe," called Lorelai from the door to the dining room. "Congratulations, sweetie, but cake waits for no man."  
  
Leelee opened the box and Janlan slid the ring, a classic diamond, onto her finger. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The wedding was small and pleasant. When they graduated Leelee and Janlan moved into the apartment over Doose's Market, and two years later they had their first child, a little girl named Lorelai "Lana" Nicole DuGrey. Three years later they had a little boy named Janlan Tristan DuGrey, or JT. The kids grew up, went off to college, got married, and had kids. The family prospered in Stars Hollow. The year is 2162. Lorelai "Lissie" Julie Narcoff is currently mayor of Stars Hollow. I'm her eldest daughter, Lorelai "Lela" Maureen Narcoff. I'll be married next week to James Primely, I can't wait!!!  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
I know it's a weird ending, but I'm a pretty strange person.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing, maybe someday I'll write a fanfic about Lela and James. It could be interesting.  
  
Luv ya all (especially if you review, hint hint)  
  
Psyche Lauren Alexis Gertrude Danes!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
